


even, isak, and the four-week-old kitten

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: “You know how elephants are scared of mice because they have the intelligence to recognise that they might step on them and hurt them?”“I did not know that, Isak, but are you saying you’re scared of this tiny cat?”





	even, isak, and the four-week-old kitten

**Author's Note:**

> posted this a couple of days ago on the tumbz but then realised i need to add it into my skam + kittens series  
> enjoy!

“You know how elephants are scared of mice because they have the intelligence to recognise that they might step on them and hurt them?”

“I did not know that, Isak, but are you saying you’re scared of this tiny cat?”

“No! Just a fun fact,” Isak says quickly, an uncomfortable expression on his face as he falters at the doorway of the room. Even hums, disbelieving, and then lets himself grin at Isak as the tiny cat bounds over to him and starts sniffing around his feet. Isak looks terrified. “Fine, maybe a little,” he concedes finally. “What if I step on it? It’s so tiny, Even!”

“Sit down, then!” Even scoops up the tiny bundle of fluff in one hand and tugs on Isak’s hand so that his boyfriend flops down onto the floor next to him.

A few seconds later and the kitten in Even’s hand lets out an indignant squeak and wriggles out of his grip.

“Ow!” he exclaims, as one of the kitten’s sharp claws digs into his palm as she jumps down.

Isak snorts and can’t help but reach for the kitten himself, tempted by her cuteness, and all previous worries forgotten because of just how adorable she is. He holds her more securely than Even had done, both hands around her and holding her close to his chest, murmuring “was he being mean to you? Holding you with one hand, what an insensitive prick.”

“Hey!” Even protests, “it was her that scratched me!”

“Yeah, he’s a big meanie, I know,” Isak ignores Even in favour of continuing to talk to the kitten.

“I’ve been _injured,_ Isak! Stop neglecting your boyfriend to suck up to a kitten just so it doesn’t scratch you as well.”

Isak gives the kitten one last kiss on its head and then places her back down on the floor in front of them. He then turns to Even, who is pouting.

“I’m _bleeding_ , Isak. You can’t choose a kitten over me when I’m _injured_. That’s just cruel.”

Isak roll his eyes, while still smiling idiotically at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Even nods furiously and holds out his hand to Isak. Isak takes it in his own and presses a kiss to it, then pushes it out of the way and pulls Even in for a proper kiss. Even brings his uninjured hand around the back of Isak’s neck and tries to deepen the kiss, but at that moment, the kitten again meows indignantly, demanding their attention, and Even huffs.

“Cockblock kitten,” he mutters, and Isak snorts.

“Yeah, because we were going to fuck in this room in front of a tiny kitten. Nice one, Even. I’m calling the animal police on you.”

Even scowls at Isak and tries to think of a good comeback, but before he can, Isak’s attention is again focussed on the kitten in front of them. Isak is now dangling a string in front of the kitten, who is desperately trying to catch it, and okay, that is really, _really_ cute – both the kitten, and Isak, that is.

The delighted smile on Isak’s face at the kitten’s antics is enough to make Even fall in love with Isak all over again. (He’s fallen in love with Isak at least 8 times over since yesterday anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> tnx for reading! comments and kudos are the best things ever!   
> love always xxx


End file.
